User talk:Taelovesthesharks
--Otherarrow 20:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background Skin Forgive me if I sound rude, but can't we just keep the background that we have? Or does that not show up on that new skin of yours?--Otherarrow 20:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's not rude at all. If you prefer the skin you have, you're more than welcome to keep it. But I am only getting a pale blue skin, which looks rather plain. I figure the Disgaea universe has enough cool characters and settings that we can put together a really attractive and eye catching background that would make the wiki pop a bit more. We recently did the same for the Spiral Knights wiki (spiralknights.wikia.com) among others and think it improved the overall look of the site. If you're willing, we'd like to do the same for Disgaea. Let me know what you think. We can also change the top wordmark to a cool Disgaea logo as well. tae (talk) 20:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The background only shows up in the MonoBook skin, it doesn't show up in the New Wikia Look skin. I'm cool with this idea actually but how do you change backgrounds anyway? I'm thinking of using this backgroundif it can be centered. Also if you need some images in deciding what background to use, there's a lot of images in the site already. The index is in here--Haru3173 02:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::We can try it with that particular image, but normally, it works best if the bulk of the visual information is off to the sides on either side of the column. We can make the main center column translucent and dark so that the castle in the center of the image shows through, but it may affect readability. We'll do some experiments and see what we can do, then I'll update this talk page with a note so you can see for yourself. If you like it, you can keep it. If you don't like it, we can talk some more and come up with something that works best for you guys. tae (talk) 17:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah readability is the most important, maybe use this image instead? Actually forget my recommendation and do your thing and surprise us. Also what do you think Otherarrow? If you want to keep our background, I think we can change the background on New Wikia Look skin and leave the background in the MonoBook skin unaffected, can we do that taelovesthesharks?--Haru3173 01:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a cool image, and can definitely be used to fill up one of the side columns. Let me put the content team on it and see what they come up with. If you guys decide you don't like it, then we can look at other options, including porting Otherarrow's skin over into the new format. Either way, we want the community to be happy, so we're willing to do whatever we can. Stay tuned. New skin should be up either today or tomorrow. Take a look at it and let me know what you think. tae (talk) 17:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll be honest, I am no expert on how these things work. Although I use Monobook (and recommend it to all users over the modern look), when/if you get the new Wikia look skin ready, I will be happy to give it a look. I'm sorry if this comment comes off as pointless, but as I mentioned, this just isn't my area of expertise.--Otherarrow 17:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, Otherarrow. As I said, I want to make sure that you guys have control over how the wiki looks and functions. We're just here to help with things you might not understand or have time to do, so this is actually how these things should go. A member of the content team is going to be updating the background skin and wordmark tomorrow, using the first image Haru3173 first mentioned (black side cloumns with an illuminated castle in the center). So take a look and let me know what you think. Really want to make sure you guys are happy with the overall product. tae (talk) 18:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Okay, new skin is up, but obviously it's affecting readability when it comes to editing. I'm typing this for example and I can't even see what I'm writing. We'll have to fix that. But let us know what you think about this particular skin and whether or not you want to keep it the way it is. tae (talk) 19:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. I can read the pages themselves just fine, but the picture seems to bleed onto the edit screen. What I mean is, the edit box seems to be completely transparent. Why can't the edit box be just white as it is in Monkbook? I hope you understand what I mean. ::Unrelated, but the little tab option in Oasis that should link to the recent changes doesn't work. Could you do something about that? This problem makes using this skin a pain. EDIT: I'm not sure what you did, but the New Wikia Look edit screen works normally now. Sorry if I came off as naging or rude during any of this.Otherarrow 19:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::the transparency is kind of bad, I kind of now want the background to be less distracting. I'm thinking just fill the side column with a image and leave the opacity at full, see if that works better.--Haru3173 20:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::So I made a background to use, I was guessing the width of the wikia so that might be wrong. What do you guys think?--Haru3173 01:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Enabling Collapsible Table Just asking if you know how to do this. I'm adding class="collapsible collapsed" in a table and it doesn't seem to make the table collapsible, am I doing something wrong? or do you to add something in the css.--Haru3173 03:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, i'm trying to track down this issue for you. Do you know if there are any working collapsible tables on this particular wiki? — Game widow (talk) 20:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I don't think this wiki ever had a working collapsible tables. Most of the navigation template have a class="collapsible collapsed" in it but it never works.--Haru3173 20:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I've found some working code and tested it on my toy wiki. I'll copy it here and things should begin to work then. Just make sure you use class="collapsible collapsed" or class="collapsible collapsed wikitable" — Game widow (talk) 21:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, it's working now but it's having problem with the MonoBook skin. The show/hide button doesn't go to the very right in the MonoBook skin it's staying in the same width as the New Wikia Look skin and also the gallery is acting weird in the MonoBook skin.--Haru3173 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Giveaway OK. I spoke with Yuan, and the walkthroughs are OK. I guess now we have to sort out the specifics now (I still support the walkthrough namespace, and I think she does too). As for the other thing, I feel kinda foolish for not thinking to ask this until Yuan brought it up, but how would this hypothetical giveaway thing work anyway? A contest? A raffle type thing? A vote?--Otherarrow 05:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Reposted from my talkpage, just in case you didn't know/couldn't see it. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC)